Alternating realities
by Rebel29
Summary: This is a Carl story for him being my favorite character. But I also added my other favorite couples as well. What happens when Carl finds himself back on the farm after Woodberry attacked the prison and failed. Will he go insane when he starts seeing Beth's face at the prison or will he be stuck on the farm forever? CarlX read and find out, AndreaXRick
1. Chapter 1

AN: this story will be told from Carl's pov for the most part. I know this chapter is confusing but it will make sence in chapter two.

Carl's pov:

Me and Beth where putting the gate back up that Woodberry broke down. We secured the bottom part but we where having trouble with the top. I hate the Govenor, and now dad is bringing his people here. It's something stupid to do and he shouldn't have brought them here in the first place.

So when I asked about it, I was pissed off. Now dads mad at me for that, and when I brought the kids life to an end in the woods. He was the enemy and he had to be put down even if he was surrendering. So I shot him and now just about everyone in the prison, besides the Woodberry people, is giving me these looks that are driving me crazy.

"Alright, finished. Hey Carl lets see if this will work." Beth said as she opens it slowly. She opened it halfway when a walker in the yard came in and she jumped back. I grabbed my handgun and quickly shot it. More where coming to the gate. I ran out in the yard and took out some of the close walkers.

When Woodberry came in all locked and loaded they took out most of the walkers. I heard a screaching sound and a snap. "Carl look out!" I heard Beth scream. I turn to see the gate fall on me. A thick pole crashes down on my head, then I see black.

Carl's pov:

"What the hell." I say as I begin to wake up. I'm on a porch swing. I jump up off of it. "Why the fuck am I on a porch swing?" I ask no one but I get an answer anyway.

"Watch your language." Hershel said coming up to me, no crutches and two legs. "Hows your side?"

"My what?"

"Well I figured sence you we're shot and I preformed the surgury on you I thought I should check on you. You know just because you can walk doesnt mean the shot isn't serious." I looked around to see I was on the porch of the house, with the barn in the distance. The shack they held Randell in waa there and I was shot. It all added up, but how the hell did I, I don't know time travel? That was the real question.

"It'sfine! Ineedtogofindmydad!" I say quickly. I run from the porch and to the camp. I pass through the camp going through the tents. I see Carol cooking breakfast and Dale keeping watch. My eyes widened Dale was still alive! I might be able to save him. I continued walking in the camp to see my dad on the ground kissing Andrea! The women who died only hours ago.

"Dad! What are you doing!" I yell at him. They stare at me in confusion.

"Carl I'm kissing my wife. Are you ok?" Dad said and I stared at him. Wife? Did he just say Andrea was his wife?

"Hey Carl you feeling alright? I felt a hand on my shoulder and an all to familiar voice talks to me. "Carl?" I turn to look at Shane. I took a couple steps back. I was getting diyssy and my vision was getting blurry. I look at dad.

"Why is she your wife, where's mom?" I ask before I fall to the ground. I see three figures coming to me before I blackout.

Andrea's pov:

What the hell happened first I was making out with Rick the next Carl walks over to us and freaks out. Shane tries to calm him down but it freaks him out even more. The next thing he said broke my heart. "Why is she your wife? Where's mom?" He said before falling to the ground and fainting.

"Carl!" I screamed going over to him and picking him up. I look at Rick. "Get Hershel!" I yell at him. He runs to the house me behind him. Hershel gets us in and I set him down on the bed.

Hershel checks his blood presser only to say that he just fainted nothings wrong with him. I screamed at him when he said this. "If there's nothing wrong with him then why did say I wasn't his mom and got mad when I was kissing my husband!"

"I'm sorry- I." Rick shot him a look that said 'let it go, shut up'. I sat down next to Carl stroking the cheek of my baby, my son.

Carls pov:

It was dark nothing but dark. I heard a distant voice. "Carl! Carl! Wake up! The walkers Carl! Carl Wake up!" I heard a voice say. I knew it was Beth's but I didn't know where it was coming from. "Carl come on! God damn it! Carl get up!" I hear Beth scream. I look around and see chains in my face and walkers around.

It all stopped and another voice came in. "Carl my baby boy, come back to me please. I love you my sweet baby boy." I hear Andrea's voice call to me.

"Carl! Walk up!" I hear Beth scream along with gunshots.

"I'm sorry about everything that's going on and I know your under stress from being shot but it doesn't mean anything. I love you Carl." I hear Andreas voice in my ear. I feel something pulling me back toward Andrea's voice. But I want to go to Beth! Oh shit I'm waking up. I'm waking up and the first thing I see is an empty room.

I hear a gunshot and jump out of bed. I look out the window to see Andrea on the RV with a rifle and the men in the field holding a bloody Daryl to the camp. I rush to the front door and tell them to just put him where I was. They put him in the room and ran to get Hershel. Dad stos near me and hugs me. "Don't you ever go into a coma again!" He said to me. "The last three days have been hell on me and mom, I'm glad your okay." He said but I could only nod.

He walked in to check on Daryl and I went and sat on the porch bench thinking that it could 'transport' me back. It didn't work of course but it was worth it to try. I was bored so I reached down to clean my gun only to feel it not there. I was confused but then I thought 'farm, right.' Then I realized if Shane is on the farm I'm going to need a gun. So I got up and thought 'Daryls out now so I might as well take the chance while he's "out of commission"'. I headed to Daryl's tent in search of a gun, putting what happened with Andrea and dad a couple days ago aside.

AN: Again I know a bit confusing but will make sense next chapter. Andrea and Rick, good right that's my third favorite couple so I just had to make a story with them in it. Review.


	2. Locked and loaded

AN: Carl picked up swearing from Daryl, so he swears a lot but not as much as Daryl.

I DON'T OWN WALKING DEAD! No matter how much I want to.

Dale's pov:

I don't know what's wrong with Carl or why he asked Rick where his mom is even though Andrea was next to him. Andrea is so sad that Carl said that she cries almost everytime she sees him. She started taking up shooting awhile ago but now she's one of the best shots. Carl has been in a coma for three days but according to Hershel he should wake up soon.

I had gotten a farther daughter relationship with Andrea. She's closest thing I have to a daughter. Andrea and I sat on the RV, her keeping watch with a rifle, this being the only gun aloud on Hershel's property, and me reading a book. "Walker!" Andrea yells to the group. I look up and notice a walker coming to the property. T-dog, Glenn, Shane, and Rick start to go out to the field to take care of it.

"Hey I got a clean shot!" Andrea yells to her husband.

"I got this!" Rick yelled back before going into the RV and grabbing his rovolver. Then they ran out into the field strait to the walker, sharp objects in there hands. Andrea lies down on the RV and aims at the walker with the rifle.

"Andrea don't." I warned her, not that she's a bad shot but because I was worried for her. Her being emotionally exhausted from Amy dieing and Carl getting shot to Carl freaking out to him being in a coma, it must be a lot of stress.

"I got this Dale." She replied a bit harshly. She lined up the shot but something was wrong the men that went to the walkers with meele weapons spotted in front of the walker and the walker wasn't attacking them. Regardless she took the shot and the walker fell to the ground. She had a look of pride on her face.

"No! No!" I heard Rick scream from here. Andrea and I ran out on the field to see Rick holding a bloody Daryl who looked like a walker with walker ears around his neck.

"Is he dead?!" Andrea yelled.

"No you just nipped him." Rick said answering his wife.

"What the hells wrong with him he's wearing ears!" Glenn pointed out. Rick removed the walker ears from his neck as we moved toward the house.

"We keep this to ourselves." Rick says.

"Guys isn't this Sophia's?" T-dog asked holding up a doll he took from Daryl's back pocket. When Daryl wakes up I need to have a serious chat with him. We run up to the deck but Andrea goes back to keeping watch. We go up to the porch only to see Carl holding the door for us and pointing us to a room. The boy who was in a coma not only an hour ago was up and moving. I helped Hershel with Daryl and walked out of the house to see Carl walking to Daryl's campsite. This boy isn't going to get in trouble again and cause his family and this group in more stress. So I fallow him to Daryl's bike.

Carl's pov:

Well my hunt for a gun wasn't going good in his tent so I moved over to his motorcycle . I opened one of the packets to find two guns and two and a half boxes of ammo. I took one of the handguns and a box of ammo. I checked the clip to see if there was ammo inside. It had fiften rounds already loaded and the gun was resently clean. (Carl hasn't had any gun training on the farm yet.) "How did you know how to do that?" I heard Dale's voice come from behind me.

He was giving me a confused look. "No reason, how's Daryl?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He's fine. How do you know how to do that? According to Rick you've never touched a gun." I have to hold in a laugh at that, I don't know how many times I've shot, killed, loaded, cleaned, and held a gun.

"Dale, I know how to do a lot more than you think. I'll see you Dale." I say turning to leave.

"Hold on Carl, we need to talk about what you said to your mom." Dale says grabbing my arm and turning me around."Why did you ask for your mom when Andrea was next to you." This pissed me off.

"Dale I did it because she's not my mom! My mom died months ago!" I say pushing him off of me, as I walk away I hear him call after me. "Dale, Daryl was shot looking for Sophia right?" Dale nods, clearly angry, you can tell by his facial expression. "Glenn has something to tell you." I say before running away to the barn. I remberd that Sophia was in there and I wanted to see her again walker or not. Dale didn't fallow me so I was going to check if she was in there.

I climbed up the ladder and it was getting dark so I had to hurry. I found a flashlight on the wall of the barn and looked down. There was twenty or so walkers down there. I looked around the barn for Sophia but she was no where to be found. She wasn't in the barn! How does that make any sense!? I go to the ladder and see its pitch black out. I double check but I only see Beth's mom and step brother along with the twenty other walkers but no Sophia.

"Carl what are you doing in here?" Glenn appears next to me. He walks past me and drops his sleeping bag on the floor. I smirk.

"Glenn this is how you found out? You where going to sleep with Maggie wow dude." He blushed.

"H-how d-do you know about that?" Glenn studders. "I found out about what?" This makes my smirk even bigger as I watched him step on in front of me back facing the walkers behind him.

"Turn around." He does and sees the twenty walkers below him all roaming about. I hear footsteps from the ladder and Maggie jumps in. She seems surprised I'm here but that doesn't stop her from talking.

"You weren't supposed to see this." She said before Glenn runs out of the barn. He stops when Maggie calls after him. "Please don't say anything to any one." She yells after him. Glenn nods but continues to run. Maggie turns to me. But I cut in before she can speak.

"Maggie I get it, your mom and brother are in the barn. I know what will happen and I know Hershel belives they can be cured but they can't I'm sorry about that." she stares at me in shock.

"H-how d-do y-you k-k-now that about my mom and brother?" I smile at her before going down the ladder. "Carl! How do you know that!" Maggie calls after me.

"I just do! Oh and be careful Beth will try something and it envolves the barn!" I yell to her remembering how she tried to comment suiside after the barn. I run back to the camp to see all but Andrea asleep. She was keeping guard on the RV. Shit I need a place to sleep. I sigh and go on the RV to ask her where my tent is.

"Andrea where's my tent?" I ask her. She turns wide eyed and runs up and pulled me in for a hug.

"Carl I've been looking all over for you! Where where you?" She asked.

"I was around, so about the tent Andrea."

"It's over there." She points to a tent."Why did you call me Andrea? You never do. Call me mom."I glare at he before heading to my tent. "Oookkkkaaayyyy." Andrea says as she watches me leave. I open the tent and go in, dad is asleep on his side of the tent. I go to mine lay down and let sleep consume me.

Carl's pov:

I see walkers getting gun down and I feel something on top of me. It's heavy and cold. There's pain all over my body and there's screams all around. Then like maggic the heavy and cold object that was on me is off me and someone pull me up. The persons skin was soft and warm. It was Beth she lifted me up and ran into the cell block.

"Carl its okay, your going to be fine. Please be fine." Beth says to me. I felt water on my checks and I knew she was crying.

"I'll always be okay when your near me." I say and she's supprised.

"Carl!" she screams. I don't respond, I want to but I can't my mouth won't move. I feel Beth running again. "Daddy!" She screams before I black out.

AN: Hows that for a second chapter kind of confusing but Carl is using his knowledge about the farm into action! Review


	3. My advantage

AN: Carl hasn't thought of any auctual plan yet. He's just going with the flow.

Carl's pov:

I woke up to see Andrea sleeping over where dad was last night. It was morning and I was still confused on what the fuck was going on. 'Ok, ok I need a plan.' I thought. 'Daryl was shot by Andrea. Glenn found the barn and hasn't told anyone yet or so I think.'

'Well last night was a change in what happened, maybe I could change things so there's not as many deaths. I'm my own personal cheat sheet on everything.'

"Hey Carl, where's dad?" Andrea says to me in a sleepy voice.

"I don't know, I don't care." I said and got up. "Could you leave so I can change?" I demanded more than asked. She complied and left. I quickly changed clothes. I opened the tent to see Andrea waiting for me to change so she could.

I gave her a glare before I left to find Glenn. He's proboly confused about last night and I think I should tell him not to tell anyone till the time is right. I look around camp and see T, dad, Dale, Carol, and Shane at the fire eating eggs. I kept walking to find Glenn over by the house talking to Maggie.

It sounded like she was begging him to not tell anyone. I walk up to them. "Glenn, sorry to interrupt but if you tell the group or more likely Shane, he will act violent against the walkers and Maggie and her family. If you don't want that I suggest you keep your mouth shut for at least awhile." He looks down and nods. "Ok?"

"How can you be so calm to this?" Glenn asked me. "They have a entire barn full of walkers not twenty yards from where we sleep." He turns to Maggie. "You know what they are, I won't tell anybody but I'm not the best lier in the world, the worst even." He walks away towards camp.

"Thank you Carl. I am thankful for what you did but what was that last night. I didn't think you knew any of our names besides Hershel. Then you give me a warning about Beth a girl you've meet once or twice, that hapens to be my sister. Is there something you want to tell me?" Maggie said wanting or more like needing an answer.

I sigh and debate with myself wether or not to tell her the truth. "If I tell you, you don't tell anyone else, got it?" She nodded. "After the barn indecent Beth goes into shock then tries to commit suicide."

"If this is a joke it's not funny." Maggie says to me before walking away.

"Geez you try to fucking help people, god." I walk back to the camp but see Otis's grave and realized I never paid my respects for the man who saved my life. He saved my life but I never said one word to the guy. I walk over to his grave that is piles of rocks. "Hey Otis, I never really paid my respects for the man who saved my life. I wanted to thank you for that. I also wanted to say sorry for how you died. I know Shane killed you and I know who Shane really is. Someone who's fit for this world who needed to be killed and never deserved to be a cop."

"I'll do something about that. Goodbye Otis." I say picking up a rock and putting it on his grave.

"So you believe that Shane killed Otis too?" I turn around to see Dale standing there.

"No I know it, he killed him and saved my life. Otis don't diserve to die. Shane, he... He was a good man you know. Saving people, helping me to get to Atlanta. This world the world of hell is where he belongs, just not near my family, or this camp."

"I'm glad to see that there is at least one person who understands that Shane's got to go. I thought you and him got along. What happened?"

"He turned into a piece of shit who... Did something horrible." I caught myself before I said **** my mom, who apparently in this place is Andrea not Lori.

"What was that you said yesterday about Glenn telling me something? He told me that there are walkers in the barn and that Andrea's pregnant. Is this true?"

"Well the Barn is but I forgot all about the pregnancy sence Lori isn't here." I say without thinking.

"Who's Lori?" I was defently confusing him.

"No one, I'm going to go talk to Hershel is that what you where about to do?" I ask to which he nods. "I'll see you latter Dale wether at camp,-" I pull out my handgun and point it to the barn. "-or over at the barn." I put my gun away and walk to the horses where Hershel is at.

I walk over to the horses and see Hershel feeding a horse. "Hershel hows it going?"

"Its fine, hows your wound?" He replies. He goes back to feeding the animal.

"I know about the walkers in the barn." I say getting strait to the point. "I get it Hershel, your wife and your stepson are in the barn and I get that but these people are not human. They are dead."

"You believe what you want, I believe there's a cure." Hershel says and a unsettling silence fallows.

"I was at the CDC. There was one man left looking for a cure but there wasn't one. All he said was there was no hope, he was right there is no help for these walkers but there is hope for the people. I know my speech won't change your mind but think about it. Would you really want Beth or Maggie to get eaten alive?" I walk away with that said.

Andrea's pov:

I don't know what's going on with Carl. First he freaks out over me kissing Rick. Second he goes into a coma. Third he starts talking nonsense. Fourth he talks to Maggie and Glenn about there, something. I don't know whats wrong with my baby. Plus now he's calling me Andrea instead of mom.

I think he knows something I don't. I can't help but wonder what he's thinking about when I see him glare at me or Shane. Which he's been doing a lot of. I'm also worried because I'm pregnant. I knew I shouldn't of let Rick screw around when he got back and I realized he was alive. I was just so happy that he was alive I couldn't control myself. I know that a good man like Rick will love to have another child.

I just don't know how Carl will react when I tell the group tomorrow.


	4. Reveling

AN: I may change this story to a M rated one on the account that it has so many swear words in it. Although right now it's still a T.

Carl's pov:

"What happened?"

"The gate, it fell down on him! Please Daddy help him!" Voices, that's what I hear. It's Beth and Hershel talking. I can hear them but I can't seem to open my eyes.

"Quick get him on the bed." I was removed from soft skin and placed on a mattress. "Good, now we need to stop the bleeding. Carol get some towels, Karen get me a needle and some thread." Hershel yelling out orders. "Beth get me the alcohol fast!"

My head feels like someone is repeatedly hitting me with a bowling ball. "Daddy the acohol, there is none, Merel drank it all when he was here."

"Damn." Another femal voice says. "Needle and thread."

"Thank you Karen. Alright, Glenn and Karen can you hold him down? If he wakes up i need him as steedy as possible." I felt two people grab me. One grabs my hands while the other holds my feet. "Alright Carl, this is going to hurt."

A sharp pain hits me in the head like someone just stabbed me. "AHHHAHHH!" I yelled.

"Daddy No! Your hurting him! Stop!" I hear Beth's voice breaking. That's the last thing I hear before I black out.

R29

Carls pov:

I woke alone in my tent. I toke a minute to gather my thoughts. That's when my stomach growled. 'I'm starving' I thought as I changed clothes and walked out of my tent looking for breakfast. I found Carol making eggs, everyone else was around the fire eating or just sitting there.

"Hey Carol, can I have some eggs?" I asked her, she smiled at me.

"Sure sweetie, there scrambled hope you like then." She handed me a plate of eggs and I sat down to eat them. I looked at Glenn to see him looking back and forth between Dale, who was at the campfire, and Maggie, who stood on the house's porch.

Glenn bit his lip before standing up. "Uh...guys." Glenn said causing everyone's attention to turn to him. "So...the barns full of walkers." Glenn said as casual as possible.

Everyone looked at Glenn with wide eyes, many dropped there plates causing eggs to spill. Everyone was silent, to shocked by the news. Eventually it was Shane to brake the silence. "What?"

I stood up put down my plate of eggs and started walking to the barn.

R29

Carl's pov:

I leaned against the door of the barn as the entire group came running down, except for Daryl who walked still injured from his last look for Sophia. "Carl! Get away from that!" I hear Shane shout, but I don't care. I stand as the entire group finally gets down to the barn. Shane walked up to the barn and looked through a crack.

After looking in it he takes a step back and looks at me. "Carl get away from there."

"Why?" I ask. "Is it because of the walkers inside? Because its completely safe see." I say as I kicked the door, to show it was fine. Shane ignored me and walked to Dad.

"Don't tell me your okay with this!" Shane yelled at dad.

"No I'm not but its not my land it's Hershel's. I'm going to talk this out see if we can get rid of them."

"What's there to talk out! The way I see it we have to clear the barn or we got to leave."

"We aren't going anywhere!"

"Why not?"

"We can't leave Sophia behind." Dad and Shane started going at it.

"Maybe, maybe we should all just consider the other possibility."

"Shane! We're not leaving Sophia behind."

"I'm close to finding this girl, I just found her damn doll a few days ago!" Daryl added in.

Shane sighed. "You found her doll Daryl. That's what you did you found a doll!"

"You don't know the hell your talking about!" Daryl spat him.

"Let me tell you something else man. If she was alive out there and saw you coming, all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck She would run in the other direction!" Shane yelled at Daryl. Daryl tried to get at Shane but Rick stopped him. Dad pushes them a part.

"Now just let me talk to Hershel, let me figure it out."

"And what are you going to figure out!" Shane yelled in his face.

"If we're going to stay if we're going to clear this barn I have to talk him into it. This is his land!"

"That's going to be hard to do." I told them. "To talk him into it."

"Why's that." Spat Daryl.

"Hershel thinks these things." I pointed to the barn. "Are people, sick people. His wife and stepson are in the barn, I'm just saying he won't believe you."

"Carl how do you know this?!" Shane asked.

"Yesterday he talked to Hershel, and-." Dale started but was cut off by Shane.

"You knew, and you waited the night, and put everyone in danger."

"I thought we could wait one more night, we did!" Dale said to shane harshly. "I was going to tell you this morning but Glenn wanted to be the one to do it."

"This is crazy!" Shane shouted before turning to dad. "Can you believe this-!" Shane yelled but was cut off as the walkers started to push at the door, growling and snarling causing everyone to take a step back. With there argument silenced by that I quietly walked back up to the camp, grabbed a book and sat down behind some logs. I sat there just waiting till it was time before Shane went and opened the barn.


End file.
